


Cycle 79

by VengeanceOfNyx



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Im trying my best, Not merle/magnus, Really fluffy, Taako Complains (tm), blupjeans, just very friendly guys, spoilers for taz, taken from my blog, winter world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceOfNyx/pseuds/VengeanceOfNyx
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Kudos: 5





	Cycle 79

“Of all the planes we could have ended up on, and it HAS to be a frozen wasteland!” Barry and Lup make brief eye contact before the lithe elf goes off to aid her brother in getting something warmer to wear. The chubbier human of the two walks over to the whiteboard the crew of the Starblaster used to tally the cycles, another tally bringing the total to 79. 79 different planes they had been through, 79 planes where their bonds with one another deepened, and 79 planes for the female elf and human necromancer to fall deeply and hopelessly in love with one another.

As Barry begins to add another tally under a smaller list in the corner of the board, simply labeled ‘how much has Taako complained’ in Lups sprawling sharp cursive, the twin elves returned to the main area of the ship with the rest of the crew. In tow with them is several blankets, jackets, and warm furs to bundle up in. Seeing the bundles of warmth and joy nestled within the arms of the elves causes Magnus to perk up excitedly.

“You know what this means!” he exclaimed to the chagrin of Davenport and Lucretia, who cringed from their positions at the guidance system of the ship and the large window to the starboard side that faces the denizens of the icy planet. However, this causes Merle to rapidly waddle-sprint up to him and grasp both of his hands as they shout.

“Slumber Party!” The two men appear giddy as they bounce about, Magnus hunched over and just moving to the balls of his feet as Merle does full jumps to keep up with the fighters extra height over him. This brings Taako to slyly use Bigsby’s Hand to lift the blankets from his and Lup’s hands and carry them over to right above the two bouncing idiots, who looked on at him in horror when they realized what the elf was about to do as Taako dropped the giant mound of of fabrics on top of them.

The twins began to laugh as the boys in the pile groan out in pain, shrieking laughs from Lup and squeaky snort-giggles from Taako. Davenport attempts to silence the two with a sharp glare as Barry looks at Lup, a harsh pink blush beginning to overtake his face and ears. He could feel his heart pound as Lup’s laughter began to die down from pterodactyl screeches to tiny snorts and giggles while Davenport lectures the twins (specifically Taako) about being respectful to their fellow crew mates. Lup escapes the lecturing captain as he begins to trail off and wanders over to her lover of 47 cycles.

“What’s going on with the number one nerd in my life” Lup chuckles out as Barry’s cheeks begin to glow a more aggressive red color.

“Nothing. Just concerned for the chaos that those three are going to cause by these, uh, sleeping arrangements”. Barry was visibly uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping with more than just the occasional Lup. He had begun to sweat at his hairline, drips slowly cascading down his forehead and onto his nose despite the slowly decreasing temperature developing within the commons. Looking at this display of nervousness Lup begins to slowly saunter off.

“C’mon Barry. We don’t have all cycle to find the Light of Creation” she says brusquely as she strolls to the pile of blankets in the center of the room and takes several, lessening the load on Merle and Magnus who had wrapped themselves up inside of the fluffy barrier from the chill. The elf then goes out into the long corridor towards the bow of the Starblaster, presumably to the quarters she has so often shared with her partner in sweet silence whilst working or even just to enjoy each others company. Her actions do not go unnoticed by the scientist, who quickly realizes that it would seem as the two were just pulling late nights as usual to find the Light rather than having to sleep with the others.

As Barry rushes out of the room after his partner, beginning to shiver from the sweat starting to cool on his brow, Taako looks at him with one eyebrow quirked in a way that his hat would never dream of being able to hide.

“Barold, may I speak with you for a moment?” Taako’s voice sounds strained, almost as if he is gritting his teeth behind the large duvet-like blanket he has wrapped around himself like a heavy shawl. He grabs Barry by the shoulder before dragging him down the same hall his twin had gone down previously, although he brought the human into the elves own chamber instead of the lab.

“I know you and Lup have gotten pretty close over the last few cycles but I swear if you hurt her in any way I am not afraid to waste a spell slot on you. I’ll magic missile your ass so hard they’ll be scraping you off the floor for the next 7 cycles. Now promise me: not a HAIR on her head will be out of place. Got it?”

“P-promise” Barry gulps out a broken answer before Taako laughs breathily.

“Yeah I believe you. Even if you did try anything Lup could fuck you up without even trying!” He says, still wheezing between softening giggles. Barry joined in, nervous chuckles echoing in the empty room. As the two men's soft laughter began to dim Taako spoke up again.

“Now get going Barold! Lups waiting for you and she’s not patient for shit! Best not to keep her waiting for much longer” He said with a lopsided grin as Barry’s shivering began to get even stronger than it was before. The human briskly turned about and scurried off to the amusement of the elf beside him.

Barry began to stumble over his feet as he hurried down the hall, his shivering quickly growing more severe as the temperature continued to drop. Even for a scientist as him, used to the chilled air of labs and other places of learning, it was getting far past a point of comfort and tolerance. As he finally gets into the lab a wand is pointed at him with a snarky chuckle from its owner.

“I thought it was obvious that you were supposed to follow me dear. I even grabbed the warm stuff and everything!” Lup lowers her wands as she begins to giggle, causing Barry’s face to light up with a heavy blush. The elven woman glides over to the center of the room, getting one of the blankets she had formed into a loose nest-looking pile before returning to the human and draping it around their shoulders. Almost immediately the male’s shivering began to slow to a much lighter version of it previous state.

“There we go. That’s so much better, isn't it!” Lup started with a sheepish smile, her face lighting up with a delicate blush to match her partner heavy one that was beginning to overtake his neck and ears. The elf then drags the both of them over to the pile, pushing them over into it with an unceremonious flop. As soon as they hit the floor Lup begins to pile up more and more of the blankets on top of them, causing Barry to let out a gracious hum. Maybe Taako was right. Maybe this cycle they were stuck on a frozen wasteland of a planet, but if he had his lover by his side and enough blankets to snuggle up in with her, then it might just be his best cycle yet.


End file.
